1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates a lamp, features for such a lamp, and associated methodology. More specifically, the lamp aspect of the present invention involves at least two types of Light Emitting Diode (LED) lamps for use for lighting, wherein: (a) one or more “main” LED lamps provide the majority of the lighting when the lamp is at full brightness and no lighting during various reduced lighting states; (b) one or more “auxiliary” LED lamps provide less than a majority of the lighting when the lamp is at full brightness and all of the lighting during various reduced lighting states; and (c) means for implementing the features aspect of the invention. The features aspect of the present invention involves at least three functions including: (a) a so called “timer function” that, over a specified time period, gradually dims the main LED lamp(s) until a threshold dimness has been reached while the auxiliary LED lamp(s) are at maximum brightness, and once this threshold dimness has been reached, the main LED lamp(s) power off while the auxiliary LED lamp(s) gradually dim to the whole lamp providing no light; (b) a so called “night-time function” in which a user can activate another timer function which includes the activation of the auxiliary LED lamp(s) and may or more not include the main LED lamp(s) over another specified time period, usually a shorter time period than the timer function; and (c) a so called “alarm clock function” in which the clock on the lamp can be programmed so that the either of the main or auxiliary LED lamp(s), or both, automatically turn on gradually when one or more times of the day is reached.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Lamps, and especially bedside lamps, provide light for individuals laying in bed to read, to comfort children who are scared of darkness, and for various other purposes. A variety of lamps currently in the prior art include a host of features including variable dimming capabilities, adjustable positioning, and hands-off power switches such as clap-on clap-off lamps. However, for children who are scared of darkness or for adults who desire some level of light before falling asleep but complete darkness after, features of lamps currently in the prior art offer few options: plug-in night lights are usually not bright enough to provide comfort for children, and cannot be turned to a brighter setting if so desired; conventional bedside lamps—while providing enough light to comfort children—may provide too much light so that the children cannot fall asleep, and the sudden darkness from a lamp with a timer may scare unsleeping children. Therefore, parents with these types of children are left allowing children to go to bed with a light on, and must either allow the light to be left on all night or manually turning off the light when the children fall asleep, which is an act that may actually wake the children.
Ergo, the children are sleeping and need to wake momentarily to use the restroom, would like to make sure the monster they had dreamt of is not in the room, or other reasons children awake in the night. By turning on any of the lamps offered in the prior art, the process described above starts anew. Adults who want to use the restroom may have the same need.
And then when children awake in the morning in a darkened room, lamps in the prior art must be manually turned on, whether it be by a button, touch, one or more claps in the air, or various other ways. That equally applies to adults.
The present invention addresses the need for a lamp to gradually dim so as to provide light in a decreasing manner, and to provide light for a short period of time when awaking to use the restroom during midnight, and for a lamp to provide lighting automatically upon awaking at a certain time.